Treble's Brewing: Album 6
by TRBLCLFF
Summary: With all of the evil supposedly died out for the moment, the teams are taking some time off from the nonstop chaos that they'd put up with. Team TRBL is especially happy to have a chance at rest and relaxation. But for how long will this last, and how long will it take before they are thrown into the heated death game they signed up for by walking into class the first day way back?
1. Track 1

I woke up to see it had been 2 weeks since grad. Dressing up in something less formal than my battle outfit and heading to cook breakfast. Us faunus were shedding and I asked "Any other faunus burning up?" as Bruno said "Yup, this is one of the times you can envy a reptile faunus, they don't get cooked just for stepping into the sun." as I turned the AC to cold. I said "There we go, nice and cool." as we weren't being fried. I asked "So Gold, what's our agenda?" He said "We have to run the club in the afternoon, but other than that, we have nothing." as I was brushing my hair to its spiky appearance. I said "That's better." and Rivera asked for some help. I brushed it and asked "Wolf tail?" She said "Hmm, sure." so I did and it worked. She gave me a hug and Laila said "Our entire team may have names rooted in legendary heroes, but also, we're the entire opposite of the common 4 member team trope. None of us are the brute, unless the once a month beowolf counts. Aside from the leader, an obviously required trope, none are forced romantics, and I'd say you three all have the brainiac moments. And not to mention, we don't have a lancer on our team. Closest thing in our entire group is Ledo since he is literally equal and opposite what you are." He said "You're virtuous and loyal, I literally back-stabbed my leader the second had an opening."

I said "Fair enough. Though I'm not a paragon of virtue either. And you do have a sense of goodwill when you're not being an edge lord with Paris." Bazil said "Technically, T fills in both the role of the leader and lancer. He is often butting heads with the other musical artists, but it's out of fun. And I think it's been proven he's a lancer to himself." Rivera said "So I take the role of the heart, more or less, the emotionally grounded one when Bazil's silent half the time, Laila's on who knows what, and well..." as Gold said "Tristan just fears losing more than he had previously lost." as I was speechless. He said "Come on, it's not hard to tell you were working yourself to the point of passing out intentionally." as I shrugged and started strumming something that came to mind. Thinking of what to sing as I found a good rhythm and the lyrics formed in my head. The others started to play and we fit it to the right melody as I started singing the lines. Unlike their statement, I was feeling calm and relieved to no end. Just singing on and getting to the pre-final chorus space. I made them stop for the bit and strummed solo for it. Then the final chorus and we finished.

The others applauded and Gold said "Recorded." as I was feeling energized for the day. Gold said "From what I can tell, solar eclipse around 7:47." and I said "So, nothing special." as Rivera seemed to have an idea and dragged me away. I walked alongside her and she asked "Jogging?" as I nodded and we were going for a jog into the city. I said "Teirhiem is a place no one can hate. Peaceful and always having something to do." as she asked "Are you feeling okay, when Gold mentioned the eclipse, you seemed to shiver for a second?" I said "A full moon blocking all light, I think there's something to worry." as she said "Then just take it off." as I face palmed and removed it from my arm. I had it on a chain attached to my belt. We got some things to satisfy Laila's desire for deserts and I was walking past a music store seeing our album hitting a new level of number one. She asked "Something good?" I said "Yes, pulling our music stunt has the song on the top of every known genre, as expected. So if anything else fades, that's a legacy to hold." and we walked past a new academy being built. I said "Funke academy." and she seemed interested.

I said "Wonder who's gonna be the headmaster." and we went home. I was in the kitchen about to start working culinary magic. I asked "Come to think of it, where're your other members bros?" Gold said "They went to visit home for summer vacay, so it's just us, SCLP, Mikey, and your team." as I said "Okay, so I can make a lot less." as I started magic. I said "This time, it's something we can all enjoy, turkey." as Bruno, Saffron, and Paris came in at the same time when I said it. I said "Well, it's a full moon, so give me a sec." as I went out and was a normal werewolf. Bruno and Quain joined as we howled deep into the night before going in. The other wolf faunus howls were heard throughout the night as we chilled.


	2. Track 2

I woke up to the light in my face and after getting prepped, was sitting in the back to strum a bit. Gold and Q joined as the others filtered around us. Quain said "Sorry if I'm looking like I'm about to cry, mistakenly played that song again." as I said "Oh, the one time any of us 3 picked up a keyboard." as Gold was wiping his eyes. Laila said "Then there's a challenge, make the edge lord duo cry." as we got our stuff set up. Playing it invigorated the emotions and everyone was crying as we stopped. I said "Dad said pick up the keyboard and inspire emotions, but that became our reason to not touch one." Mikey said "That's my shtick if needed, and believe me, our music leader on his own can invoke tears on the most cold-hearted person." I said "It's nothing hard when I can make our robotic brother cry." and Gold said "You're a legend bro." but I rebutted "We're all legends." as we sat down. Rivera squeezing me and said "That's why pop is your thing, invoking so many emotions at once and staying in the test of time." as I kissed her cheek. Bazil said "She's not wrong, Laila loves to blast the upbeat, I prefer the instrumental, and she of course, loves everything you do." and we played a short tune. Laila was jamming on air guitar as I smiled and felt myself chilled out. Bruno said "Nice, so what is the plan today?" and I shrugged before asking "Wait, where did Q and Gold go?" Cris said "Their indoors, Gold is trying to beat Quinn in a game." and I said "Never works. No one he's ever gone against can beat him. I would know, he keeps a record. 5,835 to 0." as it was updated to 5,840. I said "20 minutes and he already lost 5 games." as we went in.

I was out of muse and Rivera asked "You feeling okay?" I said "Yeah, don't have a muse to play anything right now." Gold said "Odd for him to run out, but that does leave us to finish our solos." and they left with their girls. I said "Man, so this is what dad feels like after a fiesta, sucks. If you need comparison Laila, imagine going through therapy and being forced to stop the joke you have." and she said "Boo." as I was bored. I felt strokes on my tail and saw Rivera brushing it. I smiled and was tingling as she said "See, it's easy to get you when your tail is swinging around." and Bazil said "Instead of writing what you think of in battle, just write what you honestly think." as I thought and started writing. Pulling out the strings before strumming the right melody and I started singing. Finishing to see them in tears as Paris said "Wow, when he said honest, that was way past 11." as Rivera tackled me with love. I said "Whatever I do, I do my best." and held her cheek before kissing her forehead. Paris said "Heh, interesting thought just popped in my head." as he tossed it over. I unraveled and read before closing it and lighting up. They got it and she lit up as I said "Uh, heh, I did not need to think about that." and that got the gals thinking. I said "All guys for themselves." as we tried running like hell, but they caught us. I kissed her but instead of letting go, her grip tightened.

She squeezed me and I said "Aw, love you too." as us guys played along. The second we got free, I winked and Gold warped us out. They got to us and I said "Club time." as we were rocking out. I said "Let's kick this into high gear." as we didn't play hard rock, but instead, sweet melodies for our sugar blossoms. They were all soothed out and we went over with our music playing in the background. Soro went with Rachelle and I said "Hmm, he's lucky in his own way, as I am in my own." and she squeezed me. I kissed her cheek and said "Love you too." as we left. I said "We'd been planning that for you gals, and it worked in our favor." as she got a harder grip on me. I was feeling tired and Gold said "Go home and rest bro." as I went home and crashed on my bed drained of any energy I had before.


	3. Track 3

Spending a morning alone with Rivera, perfect for me to be chill. She was flipping through TV channels while I was strumming a melody. She kissed my cheek and I smiled thinking "Everyday, if offered the chance to change something, I'd say no because a day with you cannot be replaced." and she said "Aw, so sweet." when I realized I said it aloud. I got up and had trouble fixing my tie so she helped me and asked "Big event at the club tonight?" I said "When it's the day we originally opened it, yes." She gave me a hug and said "Congrats to that." and I said "It's only been about 8 years, compared to the clubs in other regions, not much." but she rebutted "It's a place you made, so unlike those who have other people work there, you do the work with the others who made it. 8 years counts for at least 16 in other club standards." as I said "Thanks sweetheart." an kissed her with gentle embrace. The guys texted and I said "Sorry gotta go." and she followed anyways.

Gold said "Good to see you could both join us." and I asked "What's the theme this year?" and he said "Check your hand." as I projected it and said "Nice." as we were setting up. I said "Good day to rock out." as I finished reloading the bar. Bringing out some souffles and we sat down. Rivera said "Open wide." and I went along with the joke. Quain, Saffron, Clement, and Solia, mom, and dad appeared as I said "Sup." and Q said "Not much, just got finished with morning sparring." as I said "Eh, let the cards rest as they fall." and went back to setting up. I asked "How's it looking Gold." and he said "About right there." and we finished everywhere. I said "Tonight will be awesome." as the others arrived. Bazil was dressed up and I said "Looking sharp, very to the point." as us guys changed. Gold asked "Should I ask?" and I said "Bro, this is a question we can't answer about feelings, only you can do what you think is best." as we were all dressed in our outfits. I said "I'd say our outfits make the event look a bit Grim." as everything was set perfectly. I said "About 6 hours till the party starts." as the gals came in dressed for the event. Soro said "Had to do some stitching when it's not someone with a tail." as I said "That's what I expected." and we had it prepped.

Celebration beginning, we went to the stage and I said "Eh, let's start this night." and we had a successful start before I had to go run the bar. I said "Ah, this is the life." as Bruno said "True, just partying and hopefully the big plan works in his favor." I said "Oh right, he texted me for leave to pull it off, so I have all bets on yes." as Rivera came over. I said "So cute." and she gave me a hug as us dudes got a group high-five and I led her to dance. She asked "Where are Gold and Cris?" I said "Gold's doing a thing, take a guess." and she asked "Big question?" I nodded and she said "Give me a sec." as she went to tell the gals. Paris said "Man, I envy you. You have the perfect girl." as I said "I envy myself." and we went to get drunk. Gold returned with fried circuits and I said "Quain, get r tol box." as he went to fix him. Cris went to the girls. I said "Hope te new is gud." as we went to see. I shook off the hangover and he woke up saying "Woo hoo." I asked "Yay or Nay?" and he said "Yay." as Cris came and gave him a hug. I said "Nice bro, nice." and Quain said "The new upgrade should help now." as he said "It's a lot of romance stuff to look through." I said "The best example is every example." as it came time to clean the place up.

We returned home and I said "I think now cuz, is the time we run." as we went outside. Bazil joined and I said "Dude, if they're gonna be looking towards that with us, we pity you." He said "Yeah, I get it, Laila is hyped up on several different levels of caffeine." I said "Well Q, prepare for the worst hell you'll ever face." and he said "As long as there's ice cream, I can live it." and walked back. We saluted as Mikey caught up and said "Q's going back." and joined our salute. I howled into the moonlit sky and said "Time to deal with hell." as we went back. Rivera tackled hugged me as Laila was squeezing Bazil. I said "Wait, your girl isn't here Mikey?" and I said "We have robots that warp space." and I said "Fair point, I'm gonna hit the hay." as I went to lay down. Rivera joined as always and I said "Guess it just creeps up how fast time flies for someone." She said "From the little pony-tailed child, to the wolf-tailed pop star teen, to the young adult leader." as I said "True, different stages with different priorities." and like that, blacked out tired.


	4. Track 4

Gold came to us guys panicking and I said "Don't worry bro, if anything, you got this in the bag." and was drowsy. He asked "Decaf?" and I nodded. Quain said "Here bro, I know coffee makes you hyper, so I got you an espresso shot, moonshine and coffee." and I drank it all. My mind crashed and suddenly, I saw myself an animated character. Staring around this weird giant room until the lights came on. I hid out of instinct and a voice asked "Why do I smell a dog." and out of instinct, I replied "I'm no dog." He found me and said "Woah, this is all kinds of trippy." I asked "Why do you sound so much like me, to the point it's almost uncanny?" and he replied "Let me show you something." He opened a cimputer and showed me something called Treble's Brewing. He said "You're part of my story, you and everyone in your world." as I said "So Laila was telling the truth." I said "If you consider this to be real. She was created to be the comedy of your team, and yes, you were planned to be with Rivera from the get go." as I read all of my adventures till reaching the place I was at. He handed me a cup and said "Here, some coffee." as I woke up to see water splashed on my face. I took a heavy breath and said "Whoa, I just had the craziest dream." and was wrote it down before hiding the note.

I said "Anyways, after that, I think I'm gonna call it a break day." and sat down. Rivera asked "What exactly happened?" so I spilled. Laila said "Woah, sorry about making the joke so much." and Mikey said "How about having her play something for you today." and I said "I wouldn't mind." and Gold gave her a keyboard. She was playing an uplifting tune and out of instinct, I was strumming. She smiled and Bazil said "Let's leave them be." and they left. She asked "Are you feeling okay?" I sad "Yeah, guess it's just my innate feeling that something will go spiraling out of control having me keep my guard up way too much." and she said "True, we did get tossed into that entire scene at random, so expectations are high." and I took a breath to relax. I was writing and she asked "What's your idea now?" I said "Just speculation since Gold asked us to help out. Thought his circuits would fry again." and she tackled me with a kiss. I smiled and said "Okay, a break from everything for this." as I gripped her tightly. She said "Oh, I see what you were writing." and I was lighting up with my tail going crazy. She said "Let's go..." and I followed.

Walking around nature, I was brushing off my tail and said "A good day for a walk." She chuckled remarking "He says while stroking his shaft." but before I could react, we got an alert on our phones. I said "Nice, pro work with the forces of that evil witch trying to make rebellions between faunus and man." as we rushed back. The teams gathered and through careful analysis, I said "Okay, GTER can take Macht, QRTT will have Sagum, SCLP has Oceus, and we have Spero." Mikey said "We'll keep the peace here, you guys go do you." and we got loaded up. Laila said "Mid season action, hell yeah." and we hopped into the gate that ended us up in the club. Soro asked "What's up guys?" and I said "Small fragments of the evil doing the whole manga trope thing and scattering across the world, the normal." and he said "Cool." going back to work as the DJ. We went back stage and I pressed my hand to a wall as a door opened. I said "When you live in a club, gotta sleep somewhere." and we walked in. I climbed onto my bed and said "1 spare bunk, 1 spare bed, take your pick." pulling the curtain to change. Rivera climbed up and I gave her a kiss on the cheek before feeling WAY too tired to continue. She tucked in with me as I said "G'night everybody." and blacked out


	5. Track 5

Sitting at the bar with Soro, I asked "Anything on the underground news network?" but he replied "No, for once, the normal news has as much information on dark activity than our network." so we just discussed things. I said "Heh, funny seeing how much you go gaga to see Rachelle." He rebutted and watching you go crazy for Rivera is equally hilarious." as we sipped our spiked tea. I was hyper and heard someone playing music on the stage. I saw Rivera and he said "Shh, let her sing." and I just wanted to go hug her, a voice like an angel's chorus to my ears. When she finished, I applauded and swung over to her. She squeezed me saying "Always listening to music, it's your style." and I said"Eh, more like I'm hyped up on tea right now and waiting for the crash." with a chuckle. She squeezed me and I said "I love you too." as the other two joined. Laila asked "Who gave him tea, Soro?" He replied "No he made it himself, then spiked it, so he's both crashed and hyped." I said "I feel like the day I learned Derick Path disbanded his band." He said "Quain felt that for a week. Then again, you were full set on pop by then while he'd committed to rocking out." I said "Don't mislead his word, he may seem rocker at heart, but believe me, the things he had to deal with make my life look like a small storm to his tornado." Laila asked "What?" I said "To start, despite his broad physique, his fox blood makes him more of a runner than a fighter. Others used to make fun of him for it, calling him a mislead animal. Then there's his family matters, which I've talked enough on. In the end, he bottled himself up, and only those he deems trustworthy will he open up to. Still surprising how fast Saffron got in that shell of his."

Bazil said "He doesn't exactly think in silence, but is often speaking to his team through facial expressions while you have deep conversations. After getting to Oceus, he was speaking a lot more to us and pitching in with more than just you, Mikey, and Gold. So even if he does come off as threatening, he's more afraid of being considered too weak. Hence when Saffron got into his shell, she talks to him not as a bold warrior, but as a lost soul. Furthermore, while he shares blood with you, his power is possible all the time and acts very differently than yours." as I said "Precisely." Laila asked "Um, just a question, who's shoes are these?" and I said "Mine." as I put them on. She asked "Wha, but those are women's shoes?" so I pulled out my old outfit. I said "Check the tags." and she read, "Every piece of body clothing is women's, this was not expected." I said "I say to hell with social standard, whatever I want to wear, I will." as I got a call from Gold. He said "Bro, the armies here are trying to make robots with sentience into slaves." I replied "In your name, I think this is the time I have some words." as I made another phone call. The general opened up and asked "Young Tristan, what do you require?" I said "Your army stop turning sentient robots into slaves. Because I doubt you want Gold to cost you hundred of millions just because he'll blow the place to hell." Gold said "I will, don't test me." and he said "Okay, I 'll do it." and hung up as I said "Okay, have fun bro." as we hung up. I said "And just like that, war averted." as I sat back down. Soro got information and said "A growing force in the north-most part of the continent." I said "Adventure time." and he asked "Which club is up north again?" I said "At that area, we'd be by the town where the Aura Storm club is." and he said "Okay, see ya." as we got loaded and left.

Laila said "Another adventure, just us four, no distractions in the world." but Bazil shut her up before she could jinx us. I said "Heh, in one year, we went through hell and back, not what I'd call normal." and we were walking past home. Dad asked "You heading off to adventure?" I said "It's our job to do it, even if people don't know what we do." and he fist bumped me. Mom gave me a hug and I said "See ya guys later." as we left. Laila said "Camping time." so we set up tent in the woods. I got fire wood and scratched old wires together to make fire. Bazil said "Cooking will be up to you." so I went hunting for something. Finding a deer, I killed it and said "Deer will do." as I cooked up it's meat. Laila said "Guess that's his natural instinct to eat deer." and took a bite before saying "HOLY SHIT THIS IS AMAZING!" Rivera said "Quite well seasoned." I said "Plenty of herbs and peppers grow around here, so it's not hard to make something appetizing." After all of the cleaning and getting into night clothes, I went to the boys tent. Bazil said "Heh, we are lucky sons of bitches to have them." and I replied "You have that right." as we high-fived and blanked.


	6. Track 6

Waking up around sunrise to strum something up, I saw Rivera and Laila washing in the river, but chose wisely to avert my eyes. Singing into the wind as Bazil came out, I was pondering a crucial concept of our adventures. The girls came up while I was still playing and Laila asked "What's got your gears turning?" I said "Something you can question as well, the adequacy of the antagonist in our adventure." She said "They have power, but not in the traditional sense of an army. They can create Grimm to attack us at any time, and now with all of their 4 horseman gone, they have less traditional power. And they committed all of their acts under our noses the first time with the clear motivation of chaos for the sake of chaos, so that proves that they are A)Creative. B)Effective and C)Motivated. Of course, in the end, no matter if this generation sees the terrorist die, the fight will still go on. Both sides want to sway the world to their belief and grimm will always exist as long as people exist, so in the end, it's the grimm who win regardless of our decisions to intervene." and I said "Okay, remind me not to ask."as we packed up and started our hike.

We ran into a golem and I said "Uh guys, that's not a geist." Laila said "Yeah, but it still has eyes to shoot." but it gathered flint and ignited itself, becoming something nightmarish. I asked "At this point, I'm open to ideas." and Bazil said "Overcharge shot." as I processed it and said "Gals, cover us." and they ran in to hold it at bay. Electric wires charging up a blast and he said "3, 2, 1, FIRE!" as we blasted it to hell. The creature fell to pieces and I said "Good morning routine." and we high-fived. Laila said "Surprised that combo worked." but I got a call. I asked "Yo?" and Quain replied "Bro, it's hell out here." I said "Slow down, can't understand what you mean if you blurt it out like that." He said "This place is tearing itself apart." so I said "Bro, man up. You're not a sniveling coward. You're a cunning fox, show it. And if you need to, unleash the beast." as I hung up. Laila asked "Wait, if our leader were out for a while, who would lead." and Bazil said "Either her or I, not you." and we walked on. I said "It depends on whether the situation requires creativity or logic. Either way, life isn't a fairy tail as we're supposedly allowing people to believe it is. So while they have peace, let's live adventure." as we all pumped our fists into the sky.

A few hours of walking, Bazil said "Should be a town up ahead, Cura." and I said "Nice, been a long while since I've been here. family vacations here were always so much fun." as I was labeling out some places. We arrived and I said "Man, feels good to be back." as we stopped to get some stock. I heard a voice say "So long has it been." and I said "Oh hell yeah, Tommy Mellow." as he said "Been what, 8, 9 years." I said "Dad and I stopped here 5 years ago for a bit of a grimm incident, but you were on vacay." He asked "Oh right, awesome show at the tourney." and I said "Improved a lot since then." and he had to go. Laila said "Gone forever in terms of character." but I said "That's not the point. The point is that even after the main city fell, people still hold onto hope like we should. For all we knew, we could've arrived to see this place in ruin, but we're here in the town square and people are jubilant." as we walked on. Rivera gave me a hug and Bazil said "Though he may be an idealist, he isn't wrong. There's no anarchy or destruction, just people living life to the fullest." I smiled and Rivera said "A team, no, we are more than that. We are a family." as I said "All for one and one for family."


	7. Track 7: Final Track

A few days later, Bazil asked "Just as a question to relate to the death island we had a "Final Battle" on and since only you are native to Spero, what's this far north that no one would be crazy enough to step into without criminal intent." I said "Let's see if it's by the Aura Storm, oh dear lord." and shivered. He asked "What?" I said "The area Disperato." Rivera asked "What's earned it that name?" I said "It used to be nothing more than a natural garden, a field of clean nature where you could lay on your back and gaze into the sky with no fear on your mind. Or so dad tells me. Then one day, he went there to relax, and it was barren. Bear in mind he'd been on a mission in the area, so within the 13 hours he was gone, it went from a haven of peace to the single place that you do not step on unless you want to find out why it rotted dry." Look at the map." and he said "A grey spot." as I nodded. Laila said "If it's enough to make our leader shiver, it has to be scary. No, scratch that. He got his bravery from his father, so if it's enough to make both of them shiver. then we a FUCKED." I felt something weird and Laila said "Best to stop, I think he needs to process some things." and I said "I'm gonna get some water." as I went lycanthrope in the shadows and sat by the river. A voice said "Hmm, so this is what we get." and I thought "Who was that?" I looked in the water and reverted, but still saw my grimm face. The voice said "Guess we should intervene." and my reflection changed to a face I didn't recognize.

The voice said "Calm down, you're losing your cool." and nothing else reacted but me. They said "We are what you'd call, the beacon of your bangle's power. Manifested time and time again, but this time, something has changed. Usually the midnight and midday are united in love, but you two of this cycle do not see much besides rivalry." I asked "What?"He said "The midnight is grimm incarnate, the more you keep it on, the more you lose yourself. I think you can vouch for that." and I took it off before placing it in a case in my bag. They said "Better, and when you get there, you'll see what I mean." as I went back. Rivera said "OH good, you're back to normal." as we were back on the trail. We made it by noon and I stepped onto the field before feeling a great chill down my spine. Bazil asked "Am I the only one seeing the ground bleed?" but we all shook our heads having our weapons on standby. Grimm, but they didn't look right. They looked human. Rivera said "Those monsters she created." and I had a really dumb awesome idea. Laila said "Stand back, he has a wild idea being made." and I stuck my hand, bangle on, in the pit. I thought "Back me up dude." and he said "Fine, might as well." as the hand spawned spinnerets. I could control the wires and Laila fell int a pit. She emerged and said "Crazy mistake intended by the writers, can't make me any crazier than I already am." but she seemed a lot more unstable. I said "Give me a sec." and pushed her out of the shell. Bazil took care of her while it was us two fighting off the army.

The ground was shaking and he said "Every time we're reborn, we have to face this, all of our nightmares taking one shape." and a giant 3-headed beowulf emerged. I said "Holy fuck." and the voice said "You wonder why this place became barren, this thing manifested early." and I ran at it with no hope for survival. The hand fell off and I had to climb it while some mystical wall kept it confined to the field. The others dealing with whatever lackies weren't already turning themselves in to avoid death. I said "Okay bro, you know how to make this bangle go into overdrive, do it." and he said "Okay, just remember you wanted it." and dove into a pit of grimm slime. I felt the animal inside emerge and stepped out saying "You wanted a fight with midnight, you got it." as we went all out. My mind slipped into chaos and the last thing I remember was seeing my claws dig into its glowing eyes.


End file.
